Void of Lightning
by Dusk 'till Gone
Summary: Killing a dragon, is a rite that all vikings accomplish, but one little viking wouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

"Toothless. Come on buddy we're going on a little vacation," the, voice called out to the area. The area itself was rich with trees growing to large sizes as the sun beat down on the enclosed space. It was large, with a well sized pond housing the silhouettes of fish swimming in peaceful fear. Large boulders lied against the stone walls as well as near the pond. The owner of the voice set a decently sized rucksack next to the water as it reached within the sack, grasping and pulling out a trout. As the hand made its way back the green sleeve it was adorned with rode up the lanky, pale arm. The fish was then held by small pale hands as they lumbered over to the base of a tree, synchronized with the long legs the waist held together. The owner of the appendages was a seemingly young boy, fitted with a green tunic-like garb, held tightly to his small torso by a leather harness across his chest, lying beneath a brown fur vest. His legs were kept warm by darker green tights while his feet walked in tandem with fur boots. His face was boyish yet maturing slowly as his brunette hair grew to his neck, as the rest hovered over his green eyes.

"Come on Toothless we're leaving. Get up," he called to the black void of a beast that lied at the base of the tree. Its eyes opened slowly to reveal faded green and yellow eyes clutching onyx pupils. It stood and stretched its long body for a moment, rattling the saddle-like harness it wore. Its black body stretched into a massive length, its tail swinging slightly as a strap connected a leather tail fin identical to its black twin. Adorned on its body were incredible wings stretched open, wind billowing against the massive appendages. It stood on its four legs, reaching to the boy's chest, as the long ears on its head swayed in the wind.

The boy held out the fish to the beast, and swiftly its mouth opened to reveal pink gums; only for it to quickly grow teeth as it snatched the trout from his hands. It quickly swallowed the fish but began to gag. It heaved over and regurgitated the head of the fish it had just eaten. The boy looked at it for a second only to look away disgusted. "No thanks. I ate before I got here," he lied. He didn't want to eat another regurgitated half of a raw fish. "But Toothless, we're leaving for a while so let's get going," as his last word left his mouth he walked back, picked up his sack and climbed onto the harness the draconic beast wore. As he climbed on his feet rested into tanned leather stirrups wrapped around small metal bars. Resting his weight and moving his feet slightly in the stirrups caused the leather tail fin to shift to each movement he made.

He gripped the reins and shouted, "Alright Toothless, let's get out of here!" The incredible wings shot down as it started flapping, launching them up and out of the stone enclosure. They flew high into the sky as they passed over a village with people shouting in joy and celebration. He looked back down and saw all of them, happy, and ignorant of his departure. "Sorry Dad," he muttered looking back into the blue sky embracing the sun as it descended, "I just won't kill a dragon." Toothless looked back at its friend as they flew through the sky. Its tail shifted slightly and they began ascending higher towards the clouds. "Let's get above the clouds, no one can see us up there," he said to his friend as he smiled. Toothless gave an attempt to smile, showcasing its namesake as they soared higher.

Once above the clouds they looked out into the black night sky peppered with millions of stars. They looked around at the vast void, and continued flying, his feet and head shifting ever so slightly, and Toothless' wings beating down against gravity. They soared further before he saw a light in the distance. His eyes squinted as he tried to make out the unnatural light. As they reached the light their momentum ceased and they treaded the air. He looked down to Toothless who was equally confused, its face and eyes revealing its thoughts. His foot shifted slightly and they drifted closer to the light. He reached his hand out and touched the light, and as he pulled his hand back it clutched onto his arm and pulled them towards it.

He yelled in shock and shouted, "Toothless, get us out of here!" Immediately Toothless flapped its wings violently, but to no avail the light kept pulling them in until they were completely engulfed and the light vanished along with them.

Smoke and dust surrounded them as he slowly opened his eyes to Toothless nudging him with its head. He groaned as he heard the startled gasps of other people.

"There's no way."

"Zero couldn't have brought that."

"How did the Zero summon a dragon?!" The voices continued to scream, but he neither saw the owners of the voices nor did he understand them. Shakily lifting himself onto his knees, he peered over Toothless to say a lot of other people.

As he watched all of them, scared and curious, he heard a voice that sounded ecstatic, yet like the others he couldn't understand it, "I did it! I summoned a divine familiar just like a said I would! Take that Zerbst," the voice shouted out into the crowd. He slowly stood up to see that the voice belonged to a short girl, with long flowing hair that seemed to hold a pinkish hue in the sunlight. She wore, what he could only assume was, a uniform that consisted of a white blouse and black skirt, yet she also wore a cape and black stockings that gripped her pale legs as well, as her toes were bundled in black shoes. As he stood the people, most likely her classmates stared at him in confusion. He tilted his head slightly and Toothless stood on its copying his gesture, tilting its head in the same direction.

Soon enough laughter broke out and they all began sputtering words through what they saw as, hilarious. "She summoned a bound familiar and its master!"

"More like she summoned a peasant and his pet!"

"Well, it looks you still are a Zero!"

The girl slowly turned around to see the boy, as well as Toothless confused. Her head dropped and she started to move towards him. Once she was in arm's length she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, screaming as she held on, "Who are you?! Why are you with my familiar?!" As she screamed her eyes slowly began tearing up, but her anger was replaced with shock as she felt something press against her chest and forcefully threw her back. In her anger Toothless had used its tail to throw her back and stood between them as it lowered its legs to the ground and took on a predatorily defensive stance. Its wings spread outward and its mouth opened, teeth glowering at her. Its mouth steadily began to glow as a high pitched screech pierced the area.

However Toothless was stopped as the boy jumped in front of him, "Toothless, it's okay. I'm fine," his hands roamed his body as he explained to his friend. Toothless looked at him warily but the screech died down as Toothless moved to put itself between the boy and everyone else. As the boy sighed in relief one of the people behind him stepped forward. It was a relatively tall balding man. He wore blue robes and held a large stick while glasses rested on his nose.

As he stepped forward Toothless opened its mouth again and growled, succeeding in keeping the man back. The boy turned around to see the man as he called out, "Everyone I believe it is time to head back to the classroom."

As he finished all of the students floated up into the air, effectively shocking the boy, while they all shouted taunts to the girl who the man asked to stay, "Better walk back without a familiar Zero!"

She kept her head down while the boy looked on in amazement as the others flew away. The man looked back to the boy and spoke, making sure that Toothless didn't attack him, "Excuse me, but can you understand me," he questioned. The boy looked at him in confusion but remained silent. His eyes widened slightly in realization, but he began gesturing to himself. His mouth, his ear and back to his mouth as he mouthed words. After the short charade the boy understood what he meant.

Shaking his head he said, "I can't understand you." He knew they were empty words but hoped he got his meaning across to him. The man nodded his head and began speaking very low as he waved his stick to the boy. Toothless moved in front of the boy further to make it clear he was not to be harmed.

The man smiled slightly and asked, "Is that better? Can you understand me now?"

The boy looked at him in surprise, as did Toothless as it understood him as well. "Yeah," he started, "I can understand you now. But how did you do it?"

The man smiled, "Simple, it was magic." The boy looked at him in surprise. "Now why don't we introduce ourselves," he suggested, "My name is Jean Colbert. What's your name?"

The boy looked at Jean, contemplating how his "magic" worked and responded, "My name's Hiccup," Jean looked at him in confusion, "Great name, I know. But it's not the worst." Hiccup gave him a wry smile matching his tone as Toothless remained between the three of them. Jean looked down to Toothless and looked back to Hiccup, hoping his small gesture was enough for him to know what he wanted. Hiccup looked at Toothless and honestly smiled slightly, squatting down he began scratching Toothless, "This is Toothless, he's my friend."

Toothless shook his head in tandem with Hiccups scratching but remained apprehensive.

Jean looked down as he saw Toothless repressing his urge to loose himself in Hiccup's scratching. He smiled slightly, and looked back to the girl that had remained silent throughout the ordeal. However she did not remain silent for much longer, "Professor Colbert, may I please redo the ritual without summoning a commoner along with my real familiar," she pleaded as she bowed to him. Hiccup ceased his scratching and looked at them bewildered.

Professor Colbert shook his head as he spoke, "You cannot. This ritual is sacred. It is not meant to be done by trial and error." She looked down in frustration as she stomped over to Hiccup. Toothless stood intimidatingly, but Hiccup scratched him again and stood up, signaling him to stop.

She looked up at him slightly as she spoke, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. You should be thankful for this. Normally someone of noble birth would never do this for a commoner." She seethed as she brought out a small stick and pointed it at him, confusing both Hiccup and Toothless. "Oh Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar." She grabbed Hiccup's vest and pulled him down slightly. He looked at her baffled until she pulled him to her and kissed him. Toothless looked at them and laughed the best he could, but it didn't last long. Once they separated Hiccup's right hand began to glow and he clutched his wrist as he screamed in pain.

Toothless jumped between them and began growling as Hiccup slowly began to lose consciousness. He dropped to his knees and fell over, all the while Toothless growled at Colbert and Louise as they tried to get close to Hiccup. While stepping back Colbert saw Hiccup's hand. He quickly scribbled what he could see and began searching for someone to keep Toothless back so they could treat Hiccup.

Louise stood in shock and fear as Toothless growled at her making sure that she couldn't get to him. She stepped back but stayed near as Toothless did the same, laying one of his wings over Hiccup as he lied down next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a challenge that I accepted and intend on doing my best to make this a story worth reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

****


	2. Chapter 2

Black, starry sky. The once brilliantly shining sun had lapsed into the darkness, kissed lightly with stars. The ink like body relaxed on the grass, its immense wings curled into it. Beneath the wings, the body of Hiccup stirred as he groaned into consciousness. Toothless lifted his body slightly and nudged Hiccup with his front leg, eliciting a small childish giggle as he writhed against his friend's scaly touch. "Come on Toothless," he mumbled out, "just let me sleep in." However instead of the short rest he desired he was met with his vest becoming encompassed by Toothless' mouth as he lifted Hiccup and sprinted off. Hiccup jostled mercilessly as Toothless sped up, and began turning around the area.

His body flailed and his voice squeaked between grunts, "Okay. Okay! I'm up!" Toothless smiled slightly as he slow down into a relatively open area, nothing but grass and trees in front as their backs were towered over by the castle-like structure that leered at them. Hiccup let out a final grunt as Toothless dropped him to the ground, landing on his stomach, as the ground relieved him of the breath he hoped to hold on to.

As he slowly sat up and regained his breath he moaned in displeasure and looked at Toothless, but he was enraptured with the sky. Hiccup cocked his head as he thought to himself, but his pursed lips slowly morphed into a smile as he spoke softly, "You wanna go flying?" However instead of a nod or any gesture Toothless continued to look into the night. Hiccup's brows furrowed together as his head slowly shifted to look to the sky. However his eyes widened instantaneously as he saw the moon. Or rather moons. Before his disbelieving eyes were two moons that levitated in the sky, one a large blue as clear as a sunny day sky and the other, smaller in nature, but it was a red hue reminiscent of diluted blood. The moons shined together a beautiful contradiction that brought light to the otherwise raven-esque ethereal glow the sky held.

The wind blew through causing Hiccup to shiver slightly as the cold air pressed itself against him; however, the wind didn't cause him to shiver, rather it was a reflex to further process what his eyes saw. His head dropped as his knees came up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and laying his head to rest he whispered to himself, "Where are we? What happened to us?" His voice became nothing but a ghost of itself as he held his legs close. Reaching out his left hand he grasped Toothless' harness and clutched the leather reins. Toothless looked to Hiccup and slowly lowered himself to lie down, wrapping his tail around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup smiled slightly at the gesture, surprised and comforted that Toothless tried a motion that was significant for humans. He placed his right hand on the tail's fin and his fingers danced across the scaly surface, creating a drawing of Toothless in Hiccup's mind.

They stayed like that for a while as Toothless began to drift off, but their peaceful silence was slashed as a small and quiet voice made it to their ears. "Um… excuse me?" Swiftly Toothless stood up and leaped in front of the girl and snarled, the screech within his mouth soared though the air as he prepared to protect Hiccup. Hiccup stood up quickly, yet apprehensively, and walked beside Toothless, but he was simply moved by back Toothless' tail. The owner of the voice stepped back in shock, and fear was easily discernable on the fair features that she held. The girl was clothed in an outfit comparable to a black dress protected by a solidly white apron while on her chest was, seemingly, a blue pendant clasped over an orange fabric. Her brown boot clad feet stumbled on the ground as she fell over and quickly curled up. "Please," her voice quivered, "I'm deeply sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Please forgive me." Despite her fearful position she attempted to bow for, what she saw as a mistake on her part, but Hiccup rectified the situation the best he could.

"Toothless stop, calm down," He pleaded with his friend as he inched his way over to the girl. The screech Toothless emanated slowly died down as Hiccup shuffled over to the downed girl. He relaxed slightly but kept a watchful on her as Hiccup stood in front of the girl with his arm and hand stretched towards her. He had a small, albeit sheepish, smile as he spoke, "Sorry about that, you just scared him."

She reached slowly to his hand as she looked behind him to see Toothless glaring at her. When her hand reached Hiccup's, his hand clutched hers and he pulled her up. "I scared him," her voice depicting feared confusion as Hiccup lifted his arm and began rubbing the top of his head.

_Even though a dragon shouldn't be scared by her voice. She was so quiet. _He thought wryly against his friend. "Maybe you surprised him," he offered a slightly cryptic suggestion; the girl was confused enough that a mighty beast such as the one that glared at her would be afraid of her. Though as Hiccup stepped back slightly his voice flowed to her, "I'm Hiccup, and the overgrown reptile," his hand dangled flaccidly in Toothless' direction, "is Toothless."

The name of the creature confused her greatly as she saw that in Toothless' mouth were undeniably a set of razor like teeth. Though when she looked back to Hiccup she was calmed, if only slightly, by his own, non-threatening, boyish face. Bowing slightly she said, "My name is Siesta. Are you the human master of the dragon familiar that Ms. Vallière summoned?" Her head was cocked slightly as an innocent smile adorned her face while her light blue eyes shared the gesture the best they could.

Hiccup however cocked his own head in confusion. "Summoned? What are you talking about? What's a familiar," his voice drifted in the wind, but it was crushed beneath the bellowing voice that brought pain to all of their ears.

"Familiar," the voice shouted, and as all of them turned their heads to see the girl that had not only given Hiccup his first kiss, but also caused him to pass out shortly after their "intimate," exchange. Before them was the angry and irritated body of Louise. She shook slightly in anger as she yelled once more, "Familiar come over here!"

Hiccup rubbed his ears; baffled at the name she called him. The same name that Siesta had used to describe Toothless. Siesta herself bowed towards Louise as she spoke, "Hello Ms. Vallière I will take my leave. Goodbye Mr. Hiccup." She shuffled quickly towards the large doors embedded in the stone wall of the building she disappeared in as Hiccup looked back towards Louise.

Toothless however was not as questioning as Hiccup was and opted for leaping towards her and jumping on to her petite body, restricting her movements and screams of protest beneath his long body. Hiccup, however, ran towards Toothless and began pushing against his large head, Louise's screams calling out and bringing forth three bodies from the stone building. One of them was a dark-skinned woman, her hair, red as the moon they stood beneath, and her eyes were shining a faded gold. She wore a uniform similar to Louise's, yet her boots, splashed in a gold hue, reached her skirt, and her blouse was stretched and open slightly to reveal the large bust that adorned her chest. Around her neck was a gold ring that clung to her throat. Shock was lying on her gorgeous face as she gasped.

Another of them was a boy, his hair a bright blonde that contrasted his black cape-like cloak, his eyes were a brighter blue than another of the moons above. His cloak lied gently on his white blouse, though it revealed a glimpse of his chest. His legs shook slightly in the violet pants he wore, and the rose he held in his hand dangled on the tips of his fingers; speechless he was at the sight. The last of them was yet another girl yet shorter than the first her uniform was the same as Louise's, sans her stockings. Her eyes were a slightly faded violet as her brown bangs hung over them. Unlike her companions her cloak was a lighter shade of brown than her hair, but like her companions her face was stiff in shock.

Toothless continued to snarl and roar intimidatingly in Louise's face. She was no longer angry, but rather fear had snared her. She wasn't startled, shocked, or scared, but she felt raw fear that fueled her drive to writhe in both pain and desperation. Hiccup continued to scream and push Toothless' head, but the little reserve of strength he had was quickly dwindling. "Come on Toothless! Stop! Get off of her," he shouted, yet it didn't have an effect on him, he simply continued. In his own desperation Hiccup ran to Toothless' side and jumped onto his harness. Everyone looked at him shocked as he latched himself and tried to control the artificial tail fin.

As he felt the familiar yet subtle movement of his tail he looked up at Hiccup, his eyes and voice both telling him, "Toothless, fly us out of here." Toothless looked back down at Louise and snarled one last time before he bounded off of her. He sprinted away from them, but once Hiccup shifted his feet and he thundered his wings down to the earth they took off into the sky. The other's behind them looked up in surprise as they soared away, blending into the sky due to the deep black Toothless' body was.

Hiccup kept them soaring through the sky as he spoke softly to Toothless, "Toothless, you can't just attack everyone. Yeah I got hurt but I'm fine now." His hands let go of the reins as he clenched his hands and his fists rested at his sides, "I'm a Viking. I'm tough." In response to Hiccup's pose Toothless shook his head and his ear slapped Hiccup's thigh. Hiccup simply looked at his friend and smiled.

Grabbing onto the reins once more he guided them through the black sky, until they heard a deafening roar behind them. Looking back they saw a large creature gaining on them. It was huge compared to Toothless, its body was a bright blue, and its wings stretched out as it soared towards them. The four legs that hung beneath it each held four toes topped with sharp black claws. Its body was split in half from its top to bottom in color shifting swiftly from its bright blue to white. Its head stretched with horns all around which all gravitated to the bright green eyes that stared at them.

Hiccup looked closer and saw on the creature's neck was a girl. From what he could see her stature was small and she seemed to be encased by a long black cloak, but it flew in the wind along with her. She wore the same blouse he had seen Louise had worn and her skirt but she also wore long stocking-like socks, pure white in color, tipped by small brown shoes. She held in her hands a large curved stick that looked taller than her. Her face was pale and her sky-blue hair blew back but stayed close to her jawline. Gracing her face were a pair of dark red glasses that emphasized her light blue eyes. Although she looked uninterested in them, she moved her stick forward and the creature she rode flew faster towards them.

Hiccup looked at them and questioned out loud, "Is that a dragon?" He looked at Toothless, who was equally confused, more so on how they could see him. Hiccup looked at himself and noticed that compared to Toothless he stuck out to the world below them. "Alright Toothless, buddy, let's go," as the last word left him Toothless flapped his wings with a greater ferocity, launching them across the sky at an incredible rate. After a few seconds Hiccup looked back to see that they weren't as close as they had been but they were still close to them. He stared forward in disbelief as he thought to himself, until he shifted his foot and they dove down. As they approached closer to the ground they swerved off to the right and continued to fly, soaring over the stone building with ease. Shooting them straight into the sky Hiccup looked back briefly to see that they were still being followed.

He looked at the dragon and instead of some sort of malicious intent he saw what he could pin as excitement. He looked back to Toothless and said, "Maybe they'll help us?" He wasn't confident but he could only hope for some sort of help. Toothless looked back to him and slowed down slightly as Hiccup shifted his feet. As the girl and the dragon came closer they slowed down until they were side by side. Compared to each other Toothless was smaller than the girl's dragon in most ways, but his wingspan seemed larger, if only slightly. The dragon looked happy the best it could while the girl still looked uninterested.

Hiccup looked around awkwardly for a moment before broaching a question, "Is that your dragon?" In response she simply nodded as she pointed her stick towards Toothless. "Yeah, this is Toothless," he answered her unvoiced question. He looked around in the sky awkwardly for a moment before looking towards her again, "I'm Hiccup."

The girl remained the way she had been as she muttered, "Tabitha."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad I got this out as quickly as I did. I want to say now that I own neither How to Train Your Dragon nor do I own The Familiar of Zero. That won't be stated again. I also want to say that I'm sorry that these chapters don't progress much of the storyline the anime had, but it's just the way I write. If you wish to voice complaints, criticism, want to compliment the story or worship the dark lord leave a review. Also for any that like Sekirei please read my other story Iced Over. Again I'm sorry it doesn't progress much and I'm sorry that it ended in a cliche way but it seemed to be the best place to stop. Also if you want make a prediction on who Hiccup will become romantically involved with, or state who you want it to be, although I already know who I want him with, feel free to. But I digress. See you later.<strong>


End file.
